disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagheera
Bagheera is a character created by the user GizmoDuck. Application located here. Abilities His abilities include claws, fangs, speed, and stealth. Personality He is serious, strict, clever, intelligent, protective, caring, wise, good-hearted, and grumpy (if you give him a motive). Opinions of Other Characters Baloo: He considers him a jungle bum, due to his carefree attitude. Despite having different personalities and opinions concerning Mowgli's happiness, they're really good friends. Mowgli: He is a good boy, but cannot understand his stubbornness at times. King Louie: Crazy and doesn't understand his fixation of being a man, to the point of wanting control of the fire. Colonel Hathi: Quite a case, and the extreme representation of discipline. He's surprised to see that his wife is the only one who can put him back to reality. Akela: He respects the wolf's wisdom and his leader skills with the Seonee pack. Gray Brother: He fears for his safety since he used to be one of Mowgli's brothers. He only hopes that the Forces of Evil don't discover Akela's charade, or that the young wolf gets convinced by Shere Khan's ideas. King Mickey: He finds the mix of responsibility and cheerful attitude that the king portraits, a unique feature since that is a good example that appearances can be deceiving. King Simba: A good king and successor to his father legacy, and admires him for overcoming all he had been through in the past. But is unsure of how the king would react when he confronts the Outlanders again. Kovu: He's giving the ex-Outlander lion the benefit of the doubt, knowing that he was chosen as Scar's heir. History When he was a cub he formed a club and lived with other young animals, which was composed by Hathi, Baloo, Kaa, Louie, Shere Khan and himself. When they were younger they lived in relative peace. During his childhood he and his friends met the future leader of the Seonee pack, Akela, when he was only a teenager with his mate Leah, and they helped him stand against the leader of his pack. After the fight concluded, that same night Leah got into labor and gave birth to 8 wolf cubs. Akela in gratitude named the Bagheera and his friends godfathers of his puppies. But as he and his friends got slightly older, they started to get more involved with their own lives and distanced from each other but they still were good friends. It was during his adulthood that many of them cut ties their ties with each other, mainly Shere Khan and Kaa. The Jungle Book One day as he strolled in the jungle, he could hear the crying of a baby. He went to check out to the river from the top of a tree, and there he found a broken raft and there it was a Man-Cub. Bagheera thinking for the child safety, he decided to leave him under the care of a wolf pack that had recently had puppies. Bagheera left the basket with the child in front of the wolf's den, but since the Man-Cub didn't make a noise, he had to make little bay cry in order to get their attention. After that he hid behind the bushes and observed the situation, and fortunately for him both the Rama accepted the cub in the pack. After 10 rainy seasons went by, Bagheera passes by to see how the boy was doing, and he won the affection of other animals and his brothers. But Bagheera feared for the boy's safety, since he knew that there would be dangers for him in the jungle. And his fears came true, when the news that Shere Khan had come back to the jungle. He took part at the Wolf's Council Meeting, where they discussed what had to be done to keep the Man-Cub safe, and Bagheera gave his suggestion of taking him back to the Man-Village and offer himself to take the Man-Cub there. Which happened to be a journey with mishaps, since Mowgli didn't want to leave the jungle and this lead to an argument between both of them. The boy made the panther mad to the point of leaving him on his own. As he made his way back to the depths of the jungle, he heard a wild animal roar from the distance and regretting for leaving him all by himself, he made his way back to where the roar came from. By the time, he got there he found that the source of the noise was Baloo the sloth bear. After Baloo's appearance he decided to leave the boy along with the sloth bear, but the trouble didn't end here. Mowgli was captured by the monkeys, and both the bear and the panther had to come to his rescue, in the aftermath Louie's palace was destroyed. The same night, he discussed with Baloo what had to be done in order to keep Mowgli safe, the argument was between Baloo taking care of him since the bear got got affectionately attached to the boy. And after explaining Shere Khan's return, and after further discussing it, he convinced Baloo to take the boy to the Man-Village since the child didn't seem to listen him. Baloo reluctantly accepted, and took the boy along with him. Unfortunately things didn't go the way he planned, and after asking the bear how things were, he heard that Mowgli didn't take it well and ran away and in no time he and Baloo proceeded to search for him. In the way, Bagheera managed to get Colonel Hathi's assistance in Mowgli's search. He didn't take part in the fight against the tiger, but he was glad to find out that Mowgli was safe. In their way back to the Jungle, the three of them heard a young girl sing in the nearby river. It was that same girl whom made Mowgli get back to the Man-village. Right after Mowgli's departure, he got back to the jungle along with Baloo as he joined him singing "The Bare Necessities." Before the Conflict There hadn't been any threats in the jungle since Shere Khan's defeat. But some strange events occurred at the indian jungle some months later, strange beings appeared roaming the depths of it, since the rumors of Akela's departure started to spread. Among of those beings were animals, men, and other creatures that he hadn't seen before. With the arrival of the outsiders some of the animals, including the Seeone pack, got suspicious of the constant patrol of certain animals and the other beings. During one night, while he was getting back to the jungle alongside Baloo after visiting Mowgli and his friends. A golden sparkle appeared right before him, from the light came a voice that asked him to follow it. And as it mentioned those words, the light proceeded to move, the panther in no time followed it leaving the bear behind. The sparkle guided him to the top of Council Rock, at which someone appeared from a strange light. The panther was received by a mouse dressed in a magician's robe and asked him that he was looking for him. Bagheera wondered why him specifically, and almost like he was reading his mind, the mouse introduced himself as Mickey and told him that he was sent by Yen Sid the wizard. He also mentioned that Akela wanted his aid, since he knew that the panther was trustworthy to aid him in their quest, and that the elder wolf would explain him all about this matter at the Tower. Although he was puzzled by all these the panther followed the King through the portal. Threads Participated In Other *He really cares about others, and is patient to them. But you'll have to deal with his rough side if you act really stubborn or do something reckless. Because he's quite strict, Baloo has the tendency to bother him by telling him to chill out. His name means black tiger in Hindi. Gallery Bagheera.jpg Bagheera 1.gif Category:Characters